harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleamont Potter
(paternal ancestor) † *Mrs. Potter (grandmother) † *Henry Potter (father) † *Euphemia Potter (wife) † *James Potter (son) † *Lily Potter (daughter-in-law) † *Harry Potter (grandson) *Ginny Potter (granddaughter-in-law) *James Potter II (descendant) *Albus Potter (descendant) *Lily Potter II (descendant) *Charlus Potter † *Dorea Potter † *Tom Riddle (distant cousin) † |hidem=y |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Potter family *Peverell family *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor }} Fleamont Potter (died c. 1979) was a pure-blood wizard and Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the son of Henry Potter, the father of James Potter, and the paternal grandfather of Harry Potter. He was also the great-grandfather of James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna Potter. Biography Childhood Fleamont was born into the wealthy pure-blooded family, to Henry Potter, a prominent Wizengamot member. He was named after his paternal grandmother's maiden name, as it was her dying wish that he perpetuate her maiden name, which would otherwise die out. He started at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven and was Sorted into Gryffindor House.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) Due to the teasing he got for his first name, he often got into fights over it, which he would later attribute his dexerity at duelling to. At some point and per the family tradition, he inherited the Cloak of Invisibility from his father Henry Potter, who was a distant descendant of Ignotus Peverell. After his graduation, Fleamont developed the Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, sales of which quadrupled the family gold. Upon retirement, he sold the company at a vast profit. Marriage and family Fleamont married Euphemia Potter, and although the family prospered, they had difficulty in bearing children. They had given up hope of having a son or daughter when, later on in their life, to their shock and surprise, Euphemia became pregnant. Their son, James, was born on 27 March, 1960.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 16 (Godric's Hollow) The Potters had James later in their lives; he was their only child, and was pampered and cherished accordingly.The Leaky Cauldron and Mugglenet interview, 16th July 2005 Around 1976, Fleamont and his wife took in their son's best friend, Sirius Black, who had run away from home at age 16, because his family hated him. They treated Sirius like a second son. Though Sirius stayed in the Potter home for only a year, eventually using money inherited from his uncle, Alphard Black, to buy his own flat, Mr and Mrs Potter always welcomed him over for Sunday dinner thereafter.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 6 (The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black) Death and post-mortem Fleamont's son James married Muggle-born Lily Evans in around 1978-1979. The Potters were now advanced in age, and shortly after their son's wedding both succumbed to dragon pox, having died within days of each other. Although the presumably died happy, with satisfaction that they lived long enough to see their son settled in life and married to a fine woman, they did not live to meet their grandson, Harry, who would be born on 31 July, 1980, nor did they realize tragedy would beset the House of Potter soon thereafter. Fleamont left his son seeing his mother, father, and other relatives in the Mirror of Erised.]]an invisibility cloak which had been passed down through the Potter family for many generations.America Online chat, 19 October 2000Deathly Hallows, Chapter 35 James was also the sole heir of the family's considerable amount of gold, and, as such, was able to lead a comfortable but all too brief life with his own family. Since Harry was, himself, orphaned at a very young age, it soon became his heart's desire to meet his family. When, in 1991, he glimpsed into the Mirror of Erised, Harry saw his grandparents, on both his father's and his mother's side, among a number of other relatives he had never met.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 12 (The Mirror of Erised) Physical appearance When Fleamont's grandson Harry looked into the Mirror of Erised and saw his family, he noted several individuals who had "green eyes like his, other noses like his, ''and even a little old man who looked as though he had Harry's knobbly knees." While it is almost certain that Fleamont Potter could not have had green eyes, which Harry inherited from his mother, Lily Evans, he may have been one of the other individuals who shared traits with his descendants. Fleamont Potter did not wear glasses. Magical abilities and skills *Martial magic: Fleamont was a skilled duellist during his Hogwarts years *Potions: Fleamont was a skilled potioneer. After graduating from Hogwarts, he invented Slekeazy's hair potion and founded a potion-making company. Behind the scenes *It was once presumed that Charlus Potter and Dorea Black, who appeared on the Black family tree, might have been James's parents (since it was known that Charlus and Dorea also had one son). However, J. K. Rowling revealed via ''Pottermore that that is not the case. It is still more than likely, however, that Charlus Potter is some sort of relative of Fleamont's. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows *Pottermore'' Notes and references pl:Fleamont Potter es:Fleamont Potter fr:Fleamont Potter ru:Флимонт Поттер Category:20th century deaths Category:British individuals Category:Gryffindors Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Fleamont Category:Pure-bloods Category:Wizards Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers